


Scout the Last Avatar Book One: Water

by Halialss



Series: Avatar TF2 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Portal (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sasha is a human, Takes place after Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halialss/pseuds/Halialss
Summary: When Medic and Miss Pauling discover the new Avatar, Scout an airbender, they are thrown headfirst into a brewing war. With tensions between the Earth and Fire nations brewing and a mysterious figure known as Gray Mann hunting them down, they're left with the only option of hiding in plain sight. Working together, they'll have to train Scout in the elements before Gray Mann lets the Earth and Fire nations destroy each other, and take the others down with them.





	Scout the Last Avatar Book One: Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by madjesters1's Avatar TF2 AU on Deviantart. I encourage you to check them out!

Pauling was practicing her bending concentration with a small drop of water. She swirled it from palm to palm, trying to make it form complicated swirling patterns. When the water fell from her hands a few times after looping it too tightly, she tried a different tactic. Changing the shape of the water as if it were being put into different containers. It was a circle, a crescent moon, a star, a-

“Pauling ve have to go!” Paulings’ teacher yelled as he barged into the small hut they resided in. Pauling lost her concentration on the small drop of water and it fell onto the desk in front of her, soaking into the scroll she had been studying while messing with the water. Pauling sighed heavily as Medic lifted the water from the scroll and moved it over to his side. She turned in the chair to face her mentor, an eyebrow raising at the many scrolls that were clutched to his chest.

“Go where?” Pauling asked confused, this was out of the blue. Her mentor had always had a strong opinion on staying in the pole, probably because that’s where she could get the best training. So, his sudden change in opinion and wanting to go travel came as quite a shock.

“V-vell I, um, I realize zhat you never seen zhe vorld before! Zhis vill be a great learning experience for you! Traveling and studying on zhe road vill make you an excellent fighter!” Paulings’ expression became more of a sarcastic ‘oh really?’ look. He did something, it was written across his face! She just had to find out what it was, until then play along.

“Leave our home? For how long?” Pauling watched as the frantic man scrambled to pick up as many scrolls as he could, his arms filled to the brim with the texts describing ancient techniques. It’s a good thing he had Pauling, otherwise the man wouldn’t last a week. He just set down a water canteen in favor of an extremely simple move.

“Until zhe council drops zheir verdict on me- I mean! As long as ve need for you to become a master!” Pauling mentally congratulated his catch, but it confirmed her suspicions. Honestly, she was expecting it, his methods and habits were a bit unconventional.

“Quickly pack up! Ve leave in an hour!” The German shouted over his shoulder as he ran out the door, papers and other stuff flying from his arms and leaving a trail behind him. Pauling shook her head and stood up, picking up the scrolls he had dropped and following him outside. There he had a team of polardogs attached to a sled.

“Don’t those polardogs belong to Mrs. Morris?” Pauling asked, petting the lead polardog on the head. It licked her hand and gave a friendly bark, its’ tail wagging excitedly. Pauling looked over to her mentor and had to hide her smile by covering her mouth with her hand, small giggled escaping. The polardogs’ tail had sent snow flying through the air, and it had landed on the German.

“Yes, but I do not zhink she vill be missing zhem. Not for long anyvay,” he said as he fixed his glasses and brushed the snow off his shoulders. The man had a skip to his step once again, and he headed back to the hut. Presumably to gather more scrolls.

Pauling sighed a little and shook her head. She knew it was easier to just go along with Medics’ antics rather than fight them, but this was something she couldn’t do. They wouldn’t be able to take care of the dogs wherever they were going. She began to organize the scrolls into a bundle, a few falling from her hands. It took her a few minutes, and a lot of almost getting the perfect pile only for it to fall apart, but she eventually had a neat bundle that was wrapped in waterproof skin, and tied with a similarly waterproof string.

Medic ran out behind her with a familiar bottle tied around his back. Inside it was his special healing water, he had once described it as Spirit Water. Pauling stood up and took a scroll from his hands, a frown on her face as she inspected it.

“Medic, we don’t need all these scrolls. We need essentials, like water canteens and stuff we can easily carry. We also can’t take the polardogs with us, and I’m pretty sure between the two of us we’ve got all the scrolls memorized,” she explained, glancing at the large white dogs next to her before looking back at Medic. She watched as he sighed dejectedly and nodded.

“You’re right. But I don’t vant zhose idiots rummaging zhrough my stuff!” He complained, sadly unloading the scrolls Pauling had put together from the sled. Pauling began to help him, nodding in sympathy. The bundles were easier to carry back into the hut instead of the individual scrolls, and they had cut their time down by more than half.

“Ve vill take zhe train,” Medic announced as he carried the last scroll back that hadn’t made it into the bundle. Pauling watched as a smile broke out across Medics’ face, and she sighed in relief. She walked back inside the warm hut and looked around the small room, wondering how much they could carry. She snatched up a water canteen that was hanging next to the door and filled it up to the top. She tied it around her side securely and began looking for other essentials.

Pauling picked up another one for Medic, handing it to him. He took it and filled it while she went to the kitchen, picking out the few fruits that would stay fresh the longest. A few apples, a pear, a bushel of bananas. Bread was next, she only packed a loaf. Maybe a tea set, a small one she could carry around and make tea with easily.

Pauling gave in and packed the small tea set, knowing Medic would complain about the loss of packing room while secretly enjoying the hot drink. After checking how much they had, she estimated that she had picked out enough food to last them at least a week, they’d have to stop at a village or city to get more.

As she walked back into the living room, she saw Medic had started to help her pack all of the essentials. Now that his head was a little clearer from his former panic from whatever it was he had done to cause the council to put a verdict out on him, he was able to help her get the correct supplies. It wasn’t long before Pauling was fully packed, and waiting at the door for Medic to stuff the last few apples into his backpack.

As he walked over to join her, Pauling put her hand against the door to push it open. Suddenly Medic’s hand was on her arm, and she looked over to him. Sitting in the palm of his other hand was a tiny bottle connected to a chain, it was some sort of necklace she had seen him fashioning. It was filled to the brim with crystal clear water. She was confused for a second before it dawned on her what he was offering.

“You’re giving me my own healing water?” She asked, awe filling her. He rarely let her touch his healing water, and to have her own healing water was a show of how much he trusted her.

“Yes.” Medic nodded solemnly and moved his hand a little closer to her. Pauling only hesitated for a second before she took it and tied it around her neck. A bottle of her own healing water, the kind Medic used in emergencies. It was an honor to receive it, especially since he had once been asked for the recipe. The guy had been booted out faster than you could say ‘Polardogs like to ice skate!’

“Thank you so much, really this-” Pauling was cut off as Medic pulled her out the door and he began walking down the road towards the train station that lay beyond the village. She knew why he wanted to hurry, their hour was almost up. She began running after him, nearly running into him when he suddenly stopped. At first Pauling was confused as to why he stopped so far from the house, but she was soon in awe as Medic lifted all the snow from the ground and let it fall back down, making it appear as they had never even left the house. The newly fallen snow covered their tracks and would make it harder for whoever came looking to find them.

Pauling’s eyes trailed over the polardogs waiting for them, their tails were wagging and they looked curious as to why the people who had hooked them up to the sled were leaving so suddenly. Pauling felt bad, but she knew Medic wouldn’t let her go back and put them away. Especially not since they were already on their way out of the village.

“You do have your identification, don’t you?” Medic suddenly asked. He looked over at his apprentice with an eyebrow raised, watching her expression closely. Pauling shifted the backpack from her back to the front and dug through it, pulling out her identification paper. She smiled and held it up to him, waving it with a grin.

“Yep, it’s right here-!” She was cut off as Medic snatched it from her and pulled out his own. Ignoring her protests, he uncased them in ice and shattered it. Destroying their only forms of identification. Pauling stared at the broken shards with an open mouth, her eyebrow twitching and she clenched her fists trying to calm down.

“Why would you do that?!” She yelled, turning to Medic and throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. “You just destroyed the only way we could get on the train!” She continued shouting and stopped walking along the path. “They need our identifications in order to sell us a ticket, and you just tore them up!” The snow started moving with her swinging her arms, and Medic caught them quickly and held her wrists.

“Do not lose control of your bending. Remain calm, deep breaths,” he and Pauling both took a deep breath and she nodded quickly. Medic let go and stepped back, dusting off his coat absently. Pauling had noticed the habit of his multiple times, and took a few more breaths to calm herself before she accidentally did anything. A bender who lost control was the last thing you wanted to happen.

“I did it in order to avoid zhe council. As soon as ve get out of zhe village ve can get new IDs. Until zhen, ve pose as a doctor and his patient going to go find a cure for your illness!” He said, a grin stretching across his face. Pauling sighed and looked at him, shaking her head slowly. She pinched the bridge of her nose before walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder

“There’s no way that would work. For one I don’t look remotely like a patient, and while you may look like a doctor they’ll never buy it. It might be better if we go with family, father and daughter. But why would we be getting on the train…?” Pauling asked to herself, putting her pointer finger on her chin and her thumb just under her chin.  Medic lifted his finger and his face brightened like he had an idea, Pauling was quick to shut him down.

“Without one of us being on the brink of death or unhealthy in any way,” she emphasized. It would be awkward and hard to sell, especially with what a bad actor Medic was. He had once tried to assure a child that had fallen and broken their leg that they would be fine, the kid ended up sobbing about how they were going to die.

“Vell, neizher of us might be zhe ones dying,” Paulings’ mentor said, pressing his respective fingers against each other as he began to explain his idea. She had to admit this version was much better, it was something they could both pull off rather easily. Although she still had doubts regarding Medics’ acting.

By the time the two had reached the station, Pauling felt like her legs were about to fall off. It seemed like ages since they had left the hut, but they were finally there. People milled around outside making the place look like a beehive. It was usually this busy the few times Pauling had visited, and those were only to pick up shipment of whatever it was Medic collected in his spare time. As they entered the building, Pauling stuck close to Medics’ side, trying to avoid bumping into anyone.

She felt someone grab her hand and she looked down in surprise, Medic was holding it and guiding her through the crowd. A faint smile tugged at her lips at his kind gesture, glad that he couldn’t see it. If he could he would definitely use it later in an argument against her. As they maneuvered through the packed room they eventually reached one of the shorter lines to get a ticket. They filed in behind the rest of the people planning on riding the train.

Luckily it seemed the line was moving fairly quickly, and they were soon near the front of the line. Pauling noticed that more people were walking away than going through it, and she watched them confused. They had probably waited longer than Medic and her had been, so why were they leaving? When they finally arrived at the front of the line, Pauling got her answer. A mean looking old lady peered down at them from her perch in the booth. Pauling watched as she positioned the mic right next to her mouth, and then proceeded to yell into it at the top of her lungs. The voice that came through hurt Paulings’ ears, and she had to keep herself from covering them. It was rough and scratchy, sounding like it hadn’t been used since Avatar Hale.

“Names and ID,” the lady said, directly into the mic. She was probably trying to annoy them, and it was working. Pauling stepped closer to Medic to keep up the act, and to grind her teeth out of the old ladys’ view. For some reason she seemed to be glaring directly at Pauling. Whatever the reason the old lady had, Pauling didn’t like it.

“Ah well, you see, ve may have accidentally left zhem behind in our rush.” No. They hadn’t. Medic had ripped them up on the way over, and to top it off there was no way of getting them back! Now they were stuck with a mean old lady telling them they needed their IDs to get past her and onto the train, things were NOT looking good for them.

“No IDs, no ticket.” The lady screamed at them through the mic, causing more than a few people to look over at them. Pauling winced at the noise the mic made, glancing around at all the people staring at them. She took a deep breath before preparing to speak, collecting her wits about her and trying to remember just how Medic spoke. If she was going to sell the story, her accent had better match his.

“Ve are very sorry! But mein grandmozher is sick in zhe hospital and dying, please, vill you let us through?” Pauling asked, doing her best to sound like an innocent youth who only wanted to see her dying grandmother. She put on her best acting face and stared at the old lady intently, waiting for her to give in. She hoped to guilt trip the nasty woman into giving them free rides.

“As my daughter said, my mozher is dying. You vouldn’t keep us from seeing her one last time, vould you?” He asked, playing along with Pauling’s act. Somehow the lady’s face remained unchanged, she was somehow unaffected by their story. She pointed a knarred finger to the left, away from the train station. Pauling mentally groaned, but put on a dejected face as she took Medics’ arm and began leading him away. Hoping to get some last jabs in and hopefully get back at the heartless lady, she spoke again.

“I’m sorry fazher, it seems grandmozher vill be vithout comfort in her final moments...” she glanced back at the old lady once more, only to see her already yelling at the next customer. Forget heartless this lady didn’t have a soul! Pauling huffed angrily and lead Medic away from the crowds and to the wall near a bathroom. She let go of his arm and crossed her own, grinding her teeth as she glared at the ladys’ booth from across the room.

“Cold, unfeeling, wretch-“ her mini rant was cut off as Medic cleared his throat from her opposite side. She turned to look at him, blinking in confusion. How had he managed to slip past her, and what was he holding in his hand?

Pauling eyed the two pieces of paper and her eyes widened. She snatched one from him and looked at the words, her thumb covering the picture. Once she removed the picture it was of a dark-skinned male, his hair was tied up behind his head and he was also wearing an eyepatch over his left eye.

“You didn’t.” Pauling looked up from the slip of paper to Medic’s face, and felt her heart drop from her chest into her stomach when she saw that he was grinning. Of all the insane things this man had pulled before, this was probably the most insane. If they got caught who knows what would happen, because neither of them looked remotely like the male on this ID. She wondered who else had the unfortunate luck of being stolen from.

“I did, now hurry. I noticed they don’t check zhe ID, zhey just care zhat you have it. Flash it before zhem with zhe picture facing you and ve’ll get a ticket, now follow me.” He grabbed Paulings’ wrist and dragged her towards yet another line. It was further away from the unpleasant ladys’ booth, so she wasn’t likely to notice them. This time they managed to get by just by smiling and flashing the cards at the booth attendant. Paulings’ heart was racing so fast that every event after that was a blur, and the next thing she knew she was gripping her ticket and standing next to Medic in the station.

Pauling could hear the train approaching. She leaned forwards and looked down the tracks, only for Medic to pull her back and give her a stern look. Pauling met his gaze for a moment before she looked down at the ticket clutched in her hand, it said the train they were riding would go straight into the earth kingdom’s capitol. Medic had once said that would have been impossible in the time before spirits were released into the world. The kingdoms’ walls were closed to outsiders, and anyone not from the earth kingdom was treated with hostility.

She looked up as the trained screamed into the station. Medic had also said that a train was a main cause of problems in older days, but not quite as far away as before spirits were released. Maybe a bit after that.

Pauling followed Medic onto the train, being mindful of her fellow passengers. Unfortunately, they weren’t as mindful, and she found herself getting jostled and pushed past quite often. As the sixth person ran into her she decided that she was fed up, and pulled Medic into the nearest seat. She sat down with him next to her, leaning back in the seat. The people continued to walk past the duo, talking amongst themselves cheerily. They seemed to be unaware that everyone around them could still hear their formerly private conversations.

The train didn’t start moving until everyone was seated, but when it did Pauling was amazed. It moved without anyone pushing it, no benders to send it flying down the tracks. The hulking piece of metal went flying down the tracks as if on its own accord, and they were moving much faster than if the duo had walked to the earth kingdom!

Pauling pressed her face against the window and looked out as the landscape swept past them. She was like a child in a chocolate factory, amazed with how advanced the technology was. Besides her Medic was scanning through a crossword provided to them in the backs of the seats by the train employees.

He had a pencil and was crossing out words absent mindedly. He glanced up at the door to their compartment opened and an official looking man walked in. His hat was fancy and he turned to the two people on his right, holding out his hand and saying something Medic couldn’t hear from the back of the car. Curiosity sparked inside of him and he peered closer, watching as the two people each handed him a card that he inspected a moment. After he nodded and seemed to give them the ‘ok’ he moved on to the people behind them, and Medic realized what was going on.

The official looking man was checking the passengers’ IDs. In about seven more rows and switching to the left side, the man would reach them and ask for the IDs which the duo could not provide. Especially since their IDs looked nothing like them. He turned to Pauling and pulled her away from the window, leaning closer and whispering to her.

“Zhey are checking passengers’ IDs. Once he is at zhe fourth row follow me, ve’ll hide until everyzhing’s blown over,” with that he stood up and walked to the door that separated the bathroom from the main room. Behind it was the bathroom, and a door that lead to the connection between the different compartments. With a quick glance back, making sure that the man wasn’t staring at him, he opened the door and walked into the bathroom area between the exit and the sitting area.

Pauling watched the man collect the IDs of each passenger, slowly counting the rows he stopped in. Once he reached the fifth one she suddenly stood up and walked to the door separating the bathrooms from the sitting area. She walked through it quickly, and looked around. Medic wasn’t in there, which meant that he had gone out and into the next cart in the train. She took a deep breath when there was some sudden knocking from the bathroom’s door.

“Miss? I need to see your ID- do you mind stepping out for a minute?” Pauling looked around panicking slightly. She thought fast and cleared her throat before speaking in her fake accent that Medic had.

“Of course not, give me a second and I vill be right vith you!” She called, turning to the tap and turning it on. The water flowed out of the faucet and onto her hands, but never reached the drain. She lifted the water into the air and threw it at the wall, keeping a stream falling from the faucet and following the rest of the water to the door. As soon as it splashed against the sliding door she froze it, hoping that would keep the man out while she made her escape.

As she pulled the exit door open she heard someone banging their fist against the other door, yelling something. Multiple voices joined him and she slammed the door closed behind her before they decided to try and break down the bathroom door. Pauling turned and pressed her back against the door, staring down at the space between the cart she was standing on and the next one. Without much time for hesitation she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and jumped.

Pauling landed on the platform safely and pulled open the other door, dashing into the cart. As she closed the door behind her she saw the man who had been checking the passengers’ IDs before accompanied by two other people burst through the one she had just exited from.

She turned and ran, spotting Medic sitting down. He jumped up as she began running down the aisle and joined her in running away. Behind them the door was thrown open again, and Medic pulled open another door. Pauling ran through it into that compartments’ bathroom, pulling water from the toilet. She ran out from it to see Medic about to confront them.

“Duck!” She yelled, dropping the accent. The jig was up, she might as well stop pretending. Medic looked back at her and quickly dropped to the floor. Their pursuers weren’t as lucky, as Pauling threw the water at them and froze it as soon as she saw them get hit by it. With them temporarily stuck she grabbed Medics’ hand and the two ran for the next cart. When they burst in they found that they were now stuck in the last cart, and it was filled with mail and supplies. They were trapped.

Medic turned back to the door and drew water from his canteen, freezing it. He backed away and turned to see his student rummaging through stuff, presumably trying to find something to help them out. He joined her, throwing stuff aside that wouldn’t aid them. There was a pile forming quickly, and none of it was useful.

Pauling pulled a sheathed knife out from the pile and stared at it. She slowly pulled the blade from its’ covering and looked it over, then tied it around her waist. If they were going to defend themselves they might as well get the right weapons. Plus, they were already going to jail for impersonation, why not take the knife? It was a very nice weapon. Clearly someone wealthy had ordered it, too bad for them.  
Medic kept rummaging through the boxes, when suddenly pounding noises could be heard behind them. They were at the door, and they still didn’t have anything useful to them! What were they even looking for? What among this pile of useless items could actually help them get past the people who knew they were criminals? Medic looked back at the door as it was kicked inwards. He stepped back and grabbed Paulings’ hand.

Pauling turned to see the men burst in, as Medic grabbed her hand she swallowed dryly. The panic had left her mouth parched, but she had bigger worries at the moment. The three men advanced towards them, and none of them looked happy.

“You do know impersonating is against the law, right?” One of the men asked as he walked forwards. He lifted his hands and hit them together, the metal gauntlets around his hands sparking with electricity. Pauling winced at the thought of touching one of those, or worse being hit with one. Before she could say anything, Medic had pulled the ice from the ground and thrown it at the cart’s side. A hole was ripped in the metal and he pulled her towards it, jumping out into the fresh open air.

Pauling screamed as they fell through the air for what seemed like forever, just before they hit the ground she could feel Medic let go of her. Suddenly she collided with the ground and rolled down a hill, she could faintly make out the train speeding away from them. The shrill sound of its’ whistle echoed in her ears as the silver snake disappeared into a tunnel in a mountain. She eventually stopped rolling and lay still for a bit, her head spinning as she lay against whatever had stopped her from continuing to fall.

As the sounds from the train faded away, so did her headache. Pauling stood up using the tree she had come to rest against as support, she felt wobbly from the constant spinning down the hill. Pauling lifted a shaky hand to her head and ran her fingers through her formerly neat hair. There was so much grass in it, she began grooming her hair back into its former glory.

It took while but she eventually had her hair back in order, and by then she wasn’t dizzy anymore. She got up and looked up on the hill to check if she had dropped anything while tumbling down it. There were a few items strewn around the hill which took some time to pick up, but she eventually had everything repacked. Pauling hoisted the backpack back on and looked down at the forest sitting at the base of the hill. Now all she had to do was find her teacher.

Pauling set forth into the woods, holding the straps on her backpack and looking around apprehensively at the trees surrounding her. She kept walking though the trees looking for her teacher among the large trunks. As she became more accustomed to the situation, she noticed how large some of the trees were. This had to be an old forest, especially to have some trees that were much bigger than her and Medic together.

She heard some rustling coming from a group of bushes in front and to the left of her, and she quickly hid behind one of the larger trees. It took a moment but the rustling stopped, and she could hear someone begin to stomp around just beyond the trunk that shielded her from their view. She held her breath for a moment before jumping out, lifting the water from the grass around her ready to attack-

Medic turned and froze the water. The two stared at each other for a second before they both relaxed and began yelling at and over each other.

“You let zhem zhink zhat ve vere trespassers-“

“We were! You tore the side of the cart open-“

“I didn’t see you finding anyzhing to help us!”

“Because-“ Pauling began to argue again when suddenly Medic covered her mouth and looked around. He seemed a bit tense, and slowly began backing away from the bushes around them. Pauling looked up at him with quizzical eyes, trying to understand what he was so freaked out about. Once they were further away he finally let go and pulled a map out of his backpack, scanning it with his eyes.

Pauling fixed her dress as soon as Medic wasn’t holding her in an almost choke hold. She sighed and turned to him, stalking over and crossing her arms. The day had not turned out good, she had started out expecting to learn a few new moves not lost in some forest miles away from home!

“Lets just... make our way to the earth kingdom. It shouldn’t take long, right?” Pauling asked hopefully, Medics’ dull hum did nothing to encourage her hope. She sighed heavily and her shoulders sank as she dutifully followed Medic, who had set forth based off what the map said. They trekked across the forest floor for a few hours, the only sound breaking the silence was the occasional animal and Medics’ map crinkling.

“Oh dear,” Medic said from in front of her. Pauling clenched her fists and took a deep breath in, letting it slowly. She seized her courage and stalked forwards until she was standing in front of her now still mentor, her hands still clenched into fists.

“Oh dear _what_?” Pauling snapped. Her patience was wearing thin. Medic had made her jump out of a moving train, there’s no way to tell how bad that could have turned out! And now they were parading around the woods most likely lost, and she was not having a good day.

“Vell, ve may be going zhe vrong vay…” he said, holding up his hands and chuckling a little. Pauling took a deep breath in and out, then repeated. She felt the anger rise up in her and threw one of her hands up to gesture at the vast forest surrounding them.

“You mean to tell me, we’ve been trekking around this place for the past _hour_ , and you didn’t think to check if you were reading the map upside down _sooner_?! It’s getting dark out here!” her voice raised with each second that the sentence wore on. By the end of it she was shouting at him, and a furious look crossed her face. Pauling straightened up and crossed her hands in front of her chest, seething.

“Go find somezhing else to bozher!” Medic snapped at Pauling and looked back at the map in his hands. He muttered some angry words under his breath as he scanned the paper, his eyes trailing over the paths. They had fallen off the train at that point, but where were they now?

Pauling crossed her arms and leaned back, looking over Medics’ shoulder as he tried to find where they were on the map. They were hopelessly lost, and that was that. Some rustling caught her attention, and she turned to look behind her swiftly.

A boy was hanging upside down from a tree. He had sandy blonde hair and was wearing orange cloths, and had the most stupid look on his face. Their noses were almost touching. Pauling yelped and jumped back, raising her arms defensively and preparing to waterbend her way out of this. Behind her Medic jumped in surprise as she collided with him and turned to face the boy, who dropped out from the tree and looked at Pauling with a weird expression.

“Hey there pretty lady, are you two lost? We don’t get many visitors out here. If you’re lost you could always spend the night at my ma’s place, tha name’s Scout by tha way, what’s yours?” He asked, a stupid grin on his face. Pauling wrinkled her nose a little as a wave of information was thrown at her. She stared at this Scout character as he continued to rattle on in front of them.

Medic stepped forwards and peered at the kid curiously, he circled him and silently judged the boy. After a few moments he snapped his fingers and a grin stretched out across his face. He grabbed Scout’s arm and lifted it into the air, eyeing the backs of his hands. Suddenly he was pushed back from the kid as he shouted some form of obscenity, and hit a tree. It didn’t seem to bother Medic as he suddenly stood up quickly and ran back over.

“Fascinating! A real airbender, I’d never zhought I’d get to see one!” Medic exclaimed and started poking Scout in various places, mostly along his stomach and arms. He was trying to get the airbender to react and start bending again, and it worked. He was once again pushed away from the kid.

“Hey hands off ya weirdo!” Scout moved closer to Pauling and glared at Medic from next to her. He held up his hands and tried to mask his flexing with some ridiculously complex and obviously made up airbending pose. He flashed a grin at Pauling as he did, only to be drawn back to the present as Medic started prodding him again.

“Vhile zhis is nice, I vill have to end zhis. Ve have to go.” Medic said, straightening up and fixing his round glasses. He walked over to Pauling and unfolded the map again, looking over it and muttering to himself as he turned it this way and that. Behind him, Pauling and Scout peered over his shoulder at the creased piece of paper.

“Oh, you guys are lost? Ya can always stay at my place!” Scout puffed out his chest and once again sent a flirty face at Pauling, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Zhank you, but ve need more zhan a one room hut.” Medic scoffed as he studied the map closer. He was still trying to make heads or tale of the crinkled piece of paper in front of him.

“One room? I can guarantee ya at least two and a bathroom.” Scout boasted and began walked confidentially away from the two. He glanced back to see Pauling following him, and Medic in the back still trying to figure out the map. He watched as Pauling went back to grab Medics’ arm and drag him over, whispering something in his ear.

With that he walked forwards again, jumping over logs and stones with the familiarity of his own home. Unfortunately for Medic, who was sulking and dragging behind the two muttering to himself, Scout only called out the bumps in the path loud enough for Pauling to hear. By the time they reached the end of the woods and left the trees, his coattails were covered in mud.

Medic tried to brush the dirt off his cloths and kept grumbling to himself, when he ran into Pauling who had stopped. He frowned and peered around her, fixing his smudged glasses in order to see what had caused her to suddenly stop. The waterbenders’ mouth dropped in amazement at the temples that clung to the cliff face before them.

“Welcome to the air temple!”


End file.
